This invention relates to an apparatus for shock-like flushing in a fluid system, comprising an accumulating or blocking element which upon supply of fluid from an inlet is adapted to be set from a normal position to a flushing position where accumulated fluid flows through an outlet to a following section of the fluid system, and to subsequently be reset to normal position.
Such an apparatus can be used in connection with toilets with water flushing, where the fluid system which is to receive the backwash or waste water from toilets, often is exposed to problems because of clogging etc. This is particularly of concern by application of so-called water-saving toilets.
In most countries, the large consumption of clean water represented by the water closet, is constantly a theme of discussion, both with a view to the actual pressure water volumes which are at disposal for built-up areas and to the significant quantity of the waste water volumes represented by such toilets. A variety of water-saving toilets is for this reason proposed. Up to the present, one has not succeeded with a water-saving toilet which fully takes into account hygiene, odour, and above all the large volumes of fluid required for ensuring maintenance-free operation in order to avoid expensive clogging in the waste pipe. Recent investigations show that it is necessary with a flushing volume of 6 to 8 liters a time for removing paper and faeces in such a way that future clogging of waste pipe do not occur.
In connection with the above, there is reason to mention British Patent spesification No. 1.441.631, which relates to a toilet system where among other things there is included a tiltable accumulation container for waste or gray water from other sources, to be utilized for reinforced flushing and further transport of toilet waste down through a following waste or fluid system. Such designs based on tiltable ducts or vessels and similar forms of shock-incriminators, have bottom portions which are always exposed to sediments which cause function faults or shut-down unless maintenance is constantly done.
The present invention is not limited to utilization in connection with toilet waste pipes, but has broader applications in waste pipe or fluid systems in general. The solutions to be discussed in the following description are, however, in principle based on the same ideas as mentioned above in connection with toilets.
Prior art of interest in this connection is also represented by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,321,948, 4,305,426 and 3,001,575 10 as well as FR 2,720,424.
Closer statements regarding the apparatus according to the invention, together with its novel and particular features are to be found in the claims.
Among the advantages of the apparatus according to the invention it can first of all be mentioned that this is quite simple and reliable, at the same time not entailing high initial expenses. It can to a great extent be built with known components or forms of pipe members, including flexible pipes. A particular advantage consists in that components which are incorporated, including internal surfaces in pipe members in the construction, are flushed and cleaned at each shock-like flushing, in such a way that the risk of fouling and sedimentation or deposition is substantially eliminated.
Even if the embodiments described in the following are based on waste water or sewage, it is clear that the described apparatuses can work with clean water from a normal water supply as well, if this is desirable. This can e.g. be the case when such separate or extra water supply is required for in given situations to attain a sufficiently powerful flushing and cleaning.